Disgusting
by hannahpie45
Summary: It's disgusting, how I love you, I can't take it, I should hate you. One shot song fic to Disgusting by Ke ha/ Miranda Cosgrove. :D enjoy


**Disgusting**

**One-shot**

**Song-fic**

**Hope you guys enjoy the Seddie one-shot I randomly thought of while listening to Disgusting by Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove. :D**

"Why didn't Sam want to come tonight?" Freddie asked Carly as they found in audience in the Ridgeway cafeteria. Principle Franklin was hosting the annual school talent show, that Miss Briggs didn't interfere with this year. "She usually loves to laugh at most of the 'talents' some of these kids have"

"She said something about her mother's boyfriend taking her mom and her out to dinner and she couldn't get out of it" Carly responded, getting as comfortable as she could on the cold cafeteria benches.

"What's her mom's boyfriend this week?"

"A butcher, he's been giving them free meat. This is the longest relationship Sam's mom has had really"

"I can see why"

"Shhh, it's starting" Carly shushed him, waving her hand in front of his face frantically, while looking up at the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad we got a good turn out this year." Principal Franklin addressed the crowd in front of the closed red curtains "You all are in for a treat, the closing act is amazing, as are the others, I've had the privilege of watching some of the acts rehearse their talents. The acts will be graded on their talent, how well it is preformed, and audience involvement. So get excited for your favorite act, the applause can decide who wins tonight. Now please help me welcome our first act, Jessica Truman, playing the violin"

The curtains opened to reveal Jessica with a violin in her hands and a music stand in front of her, she raised the violin to her shoulder, and the bow to the strings and started to play a slow song, it was beautiful and soothing, but some people were put to sleep. She was a great violinist, but she picked too slow of a song.

When the song came to a close, the audience politely clapped, and Jessica excited the stage. From a podium at the side of the stage, Principle Franklin called up the next act, a dancer. To be more specific, a ballerina.

Another slow song that almost soothed people to sleep, but the graceful way she moved was definitely a talent.

After about 6 more acts of a few singers, another dancer, a skater, and a terrible comedian were done, the next act was called up.

"And now, Gibby Gibson doing... who knows what"

The curtains opened to reveal a not so surprisingly shirtless Gibby, holding a rubber chicken. Carly and Freddie looked at each other in confusion, while other kids in the audience burst out laughing.

After a painful to watch act of Gibby dancing around with the rubber chicken, the next acts were called up.

There was a girl singing an upbeat song, but her voice wasn't really the best, but the audience still politely clapped for her, unlike they did for Gibby, who was met with laughter when he finished. But, being Gibby, he took it as a good thing and bowed.

"Alright kids, two more acts left, please help me welcome Valerie (Insert her last name that I can't remember)!"

The red curtains opened to show Valerie standing in front of a projection screen, a projector in front of the stage, pointed up at the screen, a blue screen waiting for it's command to start the projection.

"Hello everyone, I'm Valerie, and I'm going to be showing you guys a video I put together" she said in her annoying voice. The lights dimmed, then she pressed a button on a small remote in her hand and the blue screen changed to a paused video of a girl in her bedroom, her back to the camera, her long, curly blond hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of green and blue plaid boy's boxers that looked familiar to Freddie. A few wolf whistles went through the crowd.

"That's Sam" Carly gasped, hitting Freddie's arm and pointing.

"Oh My God it is, and those are my boxers... why does she have those? How did she even get them?" Freddie wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Carly replied, staring at the video, glad that her best friend wasn't watching this or she would be humiliated.

Valerie pressed another button and the video started to play. In the video, Sam was brushing her hair while an upbeat song was playing in her room.

When lyrics were heard, Sam started dancing around, turning towards the camera and lip singing into the hairbrush. She didn't know the camera was recording. A few gasps were heard when Sam turned around and the audience realized who this was. The gasps were followed by laughs as Sam acted crazy in the -not so- privacy of her room.

The video cut off and Principle Franklin stood holding the plug to the projector. "Valerie. My office. Tomorrow morning" he said and walked back. Valerie lifted her chin with a 'hmmph' and strutted off the stage with the crowd of students booing her.

"And now, the final act, ironically, is Sam Puckett" Principle Franklin said awkwardly into the mic and Sam walked out. A few guys whistled and one yelled "Hey Sam! Nice boxers, and you really need to teach me that dance some time"

"Shut up you useless troll! I could and would kick your ass and you know it!" she yelled into the mic.

"Sam, watch your language" Principle Franklin said from the mic on the podium.

"Whatever"

A ticking sound began the music of a song and Carly and Freddie realized she was going to sing.

_My heart booms_  
><em>At the speed of light<em>  
><em>But the exit sign's<em>  
><em>Always on my mind<em>  
><em>Always in my sight<em>  
><em>I can say that I<em>  
><em>Really want to stay<em>  
><em>But the devil inside<em>  
><em>Always wins the fight<em>  
><em>Always gets his way<em>

Carly and Freddie were amazed at her voice, Sam never sang, much less in front of the whole school after what just happened. The audience started to cheer, and they were up on their feet. Carly and Freddie were standing on the bench, cheering for their best friend the loudest. Sam started to make her way down the stairs and entered the crowd.

_Jump out the window_  
><em>Gotta get out on the highway<em>  
><em>When things are getting too attached<em>  
><em>I need an escape<em>  
><em>I'm seeing stars and there is<em>  
><em>Nothing more that I hate<em>  
><em>Baby, there's something that I gotta say<em>

Sam jumped up on top of the table and sang the chorus at the top of her lungs.

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>  
><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>  
><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>

Sam jumped from one table to the next, earning more cheers from the crowd.

_My mind blinks_  
><em>Like a traffic light<em>  
><em>It's green and red<em>  
><em>And stop and go<em>  
><em>Changing all the time<em>  
><em>And it makes me scared<em>  
><em>That I haven't left<em>  
><em>And I'm still right here<em>  
><em>More, more, more or less<em>

She once again jumped to a new table, this one being the table Carly and Freddie were at. The blond's best friends stepped up on the table with her, Carly holding on to her best friend.

_Jump out in traffic_  
><em>Yeah, I gotta go my own way<em>  
><em>My way is slipping, too intense<em>  
><em>I need an escape<em>  
><em>I'm seeing stars and there is<em>  
><em>Nothing more that I hate<em>  
><em>Baby, there's something that I gotta say<em>

Carly stepped down, leaving Sam and Freddie on top of the table together. Freddie wrapped his arm around his friend giving her a quick hug as she sang the chorus. Sam started to strut down the table and Freddie stepped down.

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>  
><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>  
><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>

Sam jumped off the table in the middle aisle and slowly walked back towards the stage.

_Chapter by chapter_  
><em>I'm falling faster and faster<em>  
><em>Becoming manic, the magic<em>  
><em>It's so romantic, I panic oh<em>  
><em>Hit the eject button but<em>  
><em>It must be stuck, something's up<em>  
><em>I'm drifting out<em>  
><em>Right over the brink, baby<em>

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him with her up the stage steps and on the stage. She was singing to him.

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>  
><em>But I just wanna touch your face<em>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>  
><em>It's disgusting how you changed me<em>  
><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

"It's pretty disgusting Freddork" Sam said slightly panting from her performance.

And that's when he quickly captured her lips with his. A loud "Oooh" escaped from the crowd along with more whistles.

Sam pulled away first because she was already slightly out of breath before he kissed her and most doctors agree that breathing is one of the best ways to stay alive.

Sam gave a small laugh and pushed his arm gently. "You really had to do that in front of the whole school?"

"Of course" he replied. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled him off the stage with her and backstage with all the other acts, as they passed Valerie, Sam stopped to fake smile at her, then slap her across the face as hard as she could, then walked off.

"And now, let's announce the winners picked by our judges, but I think we have a fan favorite already" Principle Franklin said into the mic, holding the envelope in his hands that said the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners.

"In 3rd place is Jessica Truman, in 2nd place is Matthew Lawson. Come on up here you two" he said and the two winners walked up on the stage and received their trophies.

"And now, for the 1st place winner, come on up here... drum roll please..." the room was filled with kids patting their legs quickly and when it died down, Principle Franklin continued. "Come on up here Sam Puckett!"

The crowd cheered, Carly the loudest, as Sam ran up on the stage and grabbed the large trophy from the principle's hands.

"Ha ha! What now losers!" Sam yelled then ran off the stage, back to Freddie, who kissed her again.

"Congrats" he said softly against her lips.

"Mama plays to win" she replied, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, I already know that" he laughed "and by the way, I need my boxers back"

"Yeah? Well too bad, you're not getting 'em back" Sam said, pushing her lips back against his.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, they mean the world to me! :D**


End file.
